danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Naegi/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Makoto Naegi.png|Character Design Profile from the in-game Art Gallery Danganronpa: The Animation Naegi's design.jpg|Makoto's anime design. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Makoto DR3.png|Makoto's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. Beta ''DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Makoto in the Beta version (Bottom - the first order from left to right). Beta Naegi.jpg|Makoto's beta design. Makoto Naegi Beta character design.jpg|A newer version of Makoto's beta art and designs from ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook. ''Danganronpa'' Makoto beta facial expression.png|Makoto's beta facial expression sheet. Dr3makotodesign.jpg|Rough draft of Makoto's design in Danganronpa 3. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Future Foundation Beta.PNG|Makoto's Future Foundation design. |-| Game= DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Makoto on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Makoto and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaNaegi'sBeta.jpg|Makoto's beta close up. Introduction Danganronpa 1 Opening - Makoto 2.png|Makoto in the game's intro Danganronpa 1 Opening - Makoto.png|Makoto in the game's intro Prologue Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi standing in front of the Hope's Peak Academy gates.png|In front of Hope's Peak Academy Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi's acceptance letter into Hope's Peak Academy (English).png|Acceptance letter to Hope's Peak Academy Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi waking up (1).png|Waking up Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi waking up (2).png|Waking up Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|The start of the Killing School Life Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Prologue surviving students Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. SayakaEvent-1.png|Sayaka Maizono crying on Makoto's chest. Chapter_1_investigation.png|Makoto and Kyoko investigating Makoto's room. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).jpg|Makoto and the others taking the elevator to the Class Trial room. Toko, Yamada and Makoto in first Trial.png|Makoto, Toko, and Hifumi during the Class Trial. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Makoto engaging in the first class trial. danganronpa_counted.jpg|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" DR1 CH1 Closing Arguement 11.png|Makoto identified Leon Kuwata as the culprit of the first murder case (1). DR1 CH1 Closing Arguement 12.png|Makoto identified Leon as the culprit of the first murder case (2). Chapter 2 Morningexercises.png|Attending Monokuma's morning exercises. Case_of_Genocide_Jack.png|Makoto reading the Genocide Jack case. DR1 CH2 Closing Arguement 12.png|Makoto identified Mondo Owada as the culprit of the second murder case (1). DR1 CH2 Closing Arguement 13.png|Makoto identified Mondo as the culprit of the second murder case (2). Chapter 3 Ishimaru's_Death.png|Makoto discovered Kiyotaka Ishimaru's corpse. Ishi_Yamada_Death.jpg|Makoto and Byakuya discovered Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka's moved corpse. DR1 CH3 Closing Arguement 11.png|Makoto identified Celestia Ludenberg as the true culprit of the third murder case (1). DR1 CH3 Closing Arguement 12.png|Makoto identified Celestia as the true culprit of the third murder case (2). Masked Person Attacks.jpg|Attacked by the mastermind in the secret file room. Chapter 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura's corpse discovery (2).png|Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina and Makoto discovered Sakura Ogami's dead body. Danganronpa 1 Chapter 4 - Closing Argument Blackened.png|Makoto caught Aoi trying to become the blackened during the Class Trial. Fourth Trial Climax.png|Makoto caught Aoi trying to become the blackened during the Class Trial. Chapter 5 0A90C240.png|Makoto caught a fever. Naegi attacked.png|Makoto about to be attacked by the mastermind. Kirigiri Saves Naegi.png|Makoto saved by Kyoko from the mastermind's attack. Kyoko_whisper.png|Kyoko telling Makoto about the sixteenth student, Mukuro Ikusaba. Mukuro's body explode.png|Makoto witnessing Mukuro's exploded corpse. Bad ending.png|Bad Ending. Naegi and Kirigiri climbing stairs.png|Makoto and Kyoko climbing up stairs from the trash dump. Chapter 6 Makoto reading about Fenrir with Byakuya.png|Makoto reading about Fenrir with Byakuya Togami Makoto's Interview.jpg|Makoto agreeing to stay locked in the school for life in an interview with Jin Kirigiri. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Kirigiri's Hand.png|Kyoko showed Makoto her burnt hand. Danganronpa 1 Chapter 6 - Closing Argument Blackened.png|Makoto identified Junko as the culprit of the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba and the mastermind behind the mutual killing game (1). Junko culpit (2).png|Makoto identified Junko as the culprit of the murder of Mukuro and the mastermind behind the mutual killing game (2). Epilogue the highschool mutual killing survivors.png|Makoto with the other survivors at the door. Naegi_Button.png|Makoto pressed the Graduation button. Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Makoto in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Makoto escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto's room. Naegi briefs.png|Makoto's underwear. Report Card Makoto Naegi Report Card.jpg Makoto Naegi Report Card (Talent Reveal).jpg|Chapter 6 ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 2 Naegi DRAE.jpg|Makoto talked to his sister, Komaru. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Event 156.png|Makoto talked through Alter Ego. Event 158.png|Makoto arrived in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya leaving the Jabberwock Island. ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr2.png|"I GOT IT!". ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Demo New Danganronpa V3 Makoto Naegi Introduction (Trial Version).png|Makoto's introduction in ''Danganronpa V3 demo Class Trial version. Danganronpa V3 Makoto Naegi Introduction (Demo Version).png|Makoto's introduction in the demo (English). Chapter 6 Shuichi and the Headmaster of HPA.png|Headmaster Makoto talking to Shuichi Saihara. |-|DRtA= =''Danganronpa: The Animation= Openings Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 - Makoto 01.png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 - Makoto 02.png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 (05).png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 (06).png|OP 01 Episode 01 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (09).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (10).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (11).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (12).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (13).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (14).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (15).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (19).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (20).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (21).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (24).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (18).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (20).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (25).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (26).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (29).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (30).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (32).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (34).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (35).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (44).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (46).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (004).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (046).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (090).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (099).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (098).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (107).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (112).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (115).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (116).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (001).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (003).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (004).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (005).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (006).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (007).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (008).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (009).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (015).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (016).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (017).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (020).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (021).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (022).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (024).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (025).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (026).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (028).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (031).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (074).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (076).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (094).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (01).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (02).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (03).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (04).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (05).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (08).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (11).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (13).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (15).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (17).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (18).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (19).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (20).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (24).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (26).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (27).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (32).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (33).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (34).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (36).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (40).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (42).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (44).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (45).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (47).png Episode 03 Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h23m24s50.png|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!". Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m13s118.png|Makoto identified Leon as the killer in the first trial. Naegi anime episode 3.jpg|Makoto witnessed Leon's execution behind a shutter. Episode 04 Makoto showering.jpg|Makoto showering while mourning his classmates' deaths. Kyoko invesitgating Chihiro murder.PNG|Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya investigate Chihiro's murder. Episode 05 Mondo Case2 Ep5 HQ2.png|Makoto identified Mondo Owada as the killer in the second trial. Episode 06 MAKOTO KYOKO AND AOI FIRST SEEING ALTER EGO.jpg|Makoto and the others discovered Alter Ego. TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Kiyotaka apologized to Alter Ego for Mondo's crime that took the life of his master. IshimaruCorpse.png|Makoto discovered Kiyotaka's corpse. Episode 08 Asahina injured by Syo.jpg|Makoto came to the cafetaria after Aoi being attacked by Genocide Jack. Episode 11 Naegi has been voted as guilty.jpg|Makoto has been voted guilty. Naegi execution.jpg|Makoto in his execution. Don't give up hope, Makoto!!.png|Makoto in the basement after his execution. Episode 12 Naegi interviewed by Jin.jpg|Makoto agreeing to stay locked in the school for life in an interview with Jin Kirigiri. Naegi find a passed out Fukawa.jpg|Makoto finding a passed out Toko Fukawa in biology lab. Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab.jpg|Genocide Jack informed Makoto that Toko passed out after she saw Mukuro Ikusaba's corpse. Naegi looking a picture.jpg|Makoto looking at a photo given by Monokuma. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (1). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Naegi after Junko's appearance.jpg|Makoto's reaction after the real Junko appears. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Naegi the Ultimate Hope.png|Makoto's "true" title revealed. Naegi in episode 13.jpg|Makoto smiled before he and the other survivors "graduating" from Hope's Peak Academy. Danganronpa ep 13 Makoto pressing the Graduation button.jpg|Makoto pressed the graduation button. Endings Danganronpa the Animation - ED01 (01).png|ED 01 (Episode 01) Danganronpa the Animation - ED01 (02).png|ED 01 (Episode 01) |-|DR3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 05 Makoto_enters_Hope%27s_Peak.jpg|Makoto about to enter Hope's Peak Academy. Episode 11 Makoto and Sayaka DR3D11.jpg|Makoto and Sayaka converse while Hope's Peak Academy is being converted into a shelter. Naegi's luck saves him.JPG|Makoto telling his classmates that he is okay. Naegi's unpredictable luck.JPG|Makoto's unpredictable luck saves him from being killed by Junko. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Opening Naegi's_bracelet.png|Makoto in the opening. DR3 Side Future Naegi Intro.jpg|Makoto in the opening (2). Naegi and Monokuma.png|Makoto in the opening (3). Makoto Naegi Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Makoto in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Naegi, Asahina, and Kirigiri.png|Makoto arrived in the boardroom with Kyoko and Aoi. Sakakura punching Naegi.jpg|Makoto being punched by Juzo Sakakura. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Kyoko checking bangle.jpg|Makoto after learning the rules of the killing game. Witnessing Daisaku Bandai's Death.jpg|Makoto and the others witnessing Daisaku Bandai's death. Naegi pointed guilty.jpg|Makoto being the one who get the majority vote as the attacker. Naegi riding Asahina.png|Makoto riding Aoi after he told her that his NG Code won't allowed him to run in the hallway. Gozu brings Naegi.jpg|Great Gozu offered his help to Makoto to run in the hallway. Naegi comforted Asahina.jpg|Makoto comforting Aoi, telling that he will always fights alongside her. Episode 03 Munakata threatens Naegi.png|Makoto threatened by Kyosuke Munakata. Episode 04 Tengan and Asahina to the rescue.png|Aoi rescues Makoto while Kazuo Tengan holds off Kyosuke. Episode 07 Naegi Family 2.jpeg|Makoto with his family in a flashback. Episode 08 Munakata vs.jpg|Makoto and Aoi encountering Kyosuke. Episode 09 Naegi blushing.png|Makoto blushes after he and Aoi overhear Kyoko talking about him. Kirigiri hold on Naegi.png|Makoto encouraged by Kyoko to not lose hope. Naegi discovering Kirigiri's corpse.png|Makoto's reaction to Kyoko's death when he learns what her NG code was. Naegi's tears.jpg|Makoto crying over Kyoko's death. Naegi eps 9 end.png|Makoto's determination. Episode 10 Naegi told his resolution.JPG|Makoto telling his resolution to Ryota Mitarai. Naegi's sadness.png|Makoto still couldn't get over Kyoko's death. Munakata stops himself from killing Naegi.png|Makoto's plan succeed as Kyosuke stops himself from killing him. Episode 11 DR1 Aftermath.png|Makoto and the other survivors see the world in ruins after leaving Hope's Peak. Monokuma in Makotos eye.jpg|Monokuma on the reflection of Makoto's eye. Kirigiri appears.png|Kyoko appears behind Makoto in his hallucination. Maizono appears.png|Sayaka appears behind Makoto after he turns around. Cornered.png|Kyoko and Sayaka corner Makoto. Kirigiri and Maizono's taunt.JPG|Kyoko and Sayaka urge Makoto to commit suicide. Naegi despaired.JPG|Makoto is brainwashed after watching a video shown by Monokuma via the nearby monitor. Naegi suicide.JPG|Makoto forced to commit suicide while being brainwashed. Naegi brainwashed.JPG|Makoto is shocked after Juzo Sakakura knocks the Monokuma knife out of his hand. Episode 12 Watching Tengan's video.jpg|Makoto, Ryota, and Aoi watching Kazuo's message video. Naegi witness the brainwashing.JPG|Makoto witnessing Aoi's brainwashing. Asahina restrained Naegi.JPG|Makoto restrained by the brainwashed Aoi. Survivor Escape.JPG|Makoto, Kyosuke, and Aoi trying to escape from the facility. Naegi cornered.JPG|Makoto cornered by the brainwashed Future Foundation's troops. Hagakure to the rescue.JPG|Makoto rescued by Yasuhiro Hagakure. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World WofH,_77_and_78_class.jpg|Makoto in Super Danganronpa 2.5. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Naegi smiling at Class 77-B.JPG|Makoto smiles as Ryota canceled his plan after being convinced by his classmates. Hajime glances at Makoto.png|Makoto glanced with respect by Hajime. Mikan talking to Makoto.png|Mikan trying to tell Makoto that she revived Kyoko. Nagito idolizes Makoto.png|Nagito idolizes Makoto. Naegi and Munakata.JPG|Makoto trusted by Kyosuke to carry the burden as the hero who defeated the Remnants of Despair. Farewell from Asahina, Hagakure, and Naegi.jpg|Makoto, Aoi, and Yasuhiro watching the Remnants of Despair's departure. Watching Class 77-B broadcast.JPG|Makoto and the others watching a broadcast sent by Class 77-B. Kirigiri's return.JPG|Makoto approached by the revived Kyoko. Headmaster Naegi.JPG|Headmaster Makoto telling Kyoko that he was about to meet with everyone. |-| Novel= ''Danganronpa/Zero DR0 Pic6.jpg|Makoto held captive by Misshiki Madarai. |-| Manga= Danganronpa: The Manga File:Naegichibi.png|Makoto's introduction. Makoto trying to stop Mondo and Byakuya's fight.png|Makoto trying to stop Byakuya and Mondo's fight. Sakura carrying Naegi (While Aoi watches).png|Sakura carrying a fainted Makoto after accidentally getting knocked out by Mondo. Naegi promising to protect Maizono.png|Makoto promising to protect Sayaka. Naegi trying to prove his innocence.png|Makoto trying to prove that he is innocent. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Makato worried as he witnesses Leon being dragged away from the trial room by Monokuma. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Makoto's reaction after Byakuya comments on the murders being a game. Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Naegiinartiststyle.jpg|A bonus showing Makoto as drawn by Suga Kyosuke. Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Naegis.jpg|Makoto and his parents. |-| Stage Plays= Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Danganronpa The Stage Kanata Hongo as Makoto Naegi.jpg|Makoto's (Kanata Hongō) Full Outfit in the play. Sore wa chiguu.jpg|Makoto and Junko Enoshima. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Makoto played by Kanata.png|Makoto's (Kanata Hongo) outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Poster.jpg|Makoto on the Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. N aegi points at Junko.png|Makoto doing his signature pose. |-| Official Art= Game Collaborations Crypt_of_the_Necrodancer_Makoto_Naegi_sprite.gif|Makoto's sprite in Crypt of the Necrodancer. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Divine Gate'' crossover art. Byakuya n Togami from the official trailer.png|Byakuya and Makoto from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. ''Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto's in the ''Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo.png|Official art featuring the cast of the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Unknown/More Info Needed ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 4koma.jpg|Makoto on the cover of ''Danganronpa DNA Media Comics. (Unknown/More Info Needed) 01564800.png|After School Lesson. (Unknown/More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa: The Animation Ishimaru article.jpg|Official Art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Yoouiuooiu.jpg|Official Scan. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front Cover of ''Danganronpa the Animation 2014 calendar Byakuya and Makoto in Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganarticle2.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Magazine.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo2_1280.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo3_1280.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Ronparticle.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Ronparticle1.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. (Unknown/More Info Needed) DG official theanimationart.png|Official Art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Animation desk art.jpg|Official Art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandHajime.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art with Hajime. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' Official Art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) USboTy4.jpg|Makoto on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpawallpaper10.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpawallpaper8.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpawallpaper7.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpawallpaper5.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) Danganronpa-Reload.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2 Reload official art. (Unknown/More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Trio official.png|Official art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' NaegiMakoto KirigiriKyoko.jpg|Official art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Trio Magazine.jpg|Official Art. '(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Danganronpa 3 Side Future Staff Book cover.jpg|Makoto and Kyoko as Hope's Peak Academy staff members, holding hands, from the ''Danganronpa 3 staff book. Concept Art Cover Art Blue.jpg|'(Unknown/More Info Needed)' Makoto and Komaru Fanbook.png|Makoto and Komaru in the Danganronpa Visual Fanbook. Crossover Danganronpa x ted crossover poster.jpg|Crossover with Ted. Other Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|''Danganronpa'' Namco Promotional Poster. (Unknown/More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 1 (Standard).jpg|Makoto and Monokuma on the cover of Danganronpa: The Animation Volume 1. Monokuma and Makoto DVD cover vol 1.jpg|Makoto and Monokuma on the DVD cover of Danganronpa: the Animation Volume 1. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Makoto's DR3 Figure Poster Art. CharabyTV(1).png|Promotional image for ''Future Arc. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Oldermakoto2.jpg|Handcuffed Makoto in the Future Arc teaser. Tumblr obus1ncg0j1qmlmyuo1 540.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Advertisement (Newtype Magazine). Dead or Lie CD and DVD cover.jpg|Makoto on the DEAD OR LIE anime edition cover. DR3 Blue Ray Box 001.jpg|Makoto and Kyoko on the cover of Blu-Ray box 1. DR3 regular cover side future 1.jpg|Makoto and Kyoko on Future Arc volume 1 cover. Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Makoto Naegi.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 1 01 Makoto Naegi.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures Chimi Chara Vol 1 Secret 02 Kigurumi Makoto Naegi.png|Secret Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures Takara Tomy Deforme Makoto Common Figure.png|Common Figure from Takara Tomy Deforme Series Minifigures Takara Tomy Deforme Makoto Rare Figure.png|Rare Figure from Takara Tomy Deforme Series Minifigures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri Doorsigns.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots DR3 Makoto Naegi.png|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Makoto Naegi.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection D4 Series Rubberstraps Makoto Naegi DR3.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Makoto Naegi.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders Graphig Makoto Front.jpg|Papercraft model from Cospa GraPhigs GraPhig Makoto DR3 01.png|Papercraft model from Cospa GraPhigs Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Makoto Naegi Example.png|Circle Seal (Example) from Itaindou Hanko Seals Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Makoto Naegi.png|Circle Seal from Itaindou Hanko Seals Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Makoto Naegi Example.png|Square Seal (Example) from Itaindou Hanko Seals Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Makoto Naegi.png|Square Seal from Itaindou Hanko Seals |-| Official Site= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Makoto Naegi.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/1:' [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Japanese Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Makoto Naegi.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Makoto Naegi.png|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Japanese Danganronpa: The Animation Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Makoto Naegi.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/danganronpa:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Makoto Naegi.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/reload:' [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ English Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Makoto Naegi Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.png|Makoto's profile from the official Danganronpa Another Episode site. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Naegi's Future Profile.png|Makoto's profile on the ''Danganronpa 3 site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android. Digital MonoMono Machine New Years PC wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine New Years iPhone wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine New Years Android wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for Android. New Years Greeting Card.png|New Years greeting card.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| Concept Art= ''Danganronpa'' ''Danganronpa 3'' Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Naegi Munakata lerche.jpg|Official art of chibi Makoto and Kyosuke from Lerche's Twitter page.Chibi Makoto and Kyosuke Asahina lerche.jpg|Official art of chibi Makoto and Hina from Lerche's twitter page.Chibi Makoto and Hina Survivors lerche.jpg|Official art of Makoto, Yasuhiro, Kyoko, and Aoi from Lerche's twitter page.Class 78th drawing |-| References ru:Галерея:Макото Наэги de:Gallery:Makoto Naegi es:Galería:Makoto Naegi